Typically, freezing cells without adding some protective chemical will result in cell death. The cause of death is generally ice crystal formation, which punctures cells leading to cell death. The techniques for cryopreservation currently being used employ toxic chemicals which must be removed from the cells before they are used or transfused. The toxicity of these chemicals, the cost and the need for specialized instrumentation has limited the use of cryopreservatives (CPs) in controlling damaging ice crystal formation within cells and cell membranes. Glycerol, a common CP used for storing frozen red blood cells (RBCs), must be removed using specialized equipment before transfusion of the cells into patients. Dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), a common CP, has limited use due to adverse effects to many cell lines.
An understanding of the thermodynamics involved in the interactions between membranes and cryopreservatives may assist in advancing the field of cryopreservation.
As such, by replacing water in the membranes of cells, the likelihood of ice crystal formation is reduced, which in turn reduces the chance for cell death.